Undying love, the story of nina and fabian
by nicolacullenmilne
Summary: will nina and the others become friends? read to find out. it mentions lemons but a little one so it is rated T will nina become pregnant? read and find out! and review
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this story is going to be a love story about Fabian and Nina starting from the day she came. And no there are not lemons.

Chapter 1: the day Nina arrives

Nina's POV

It was midnight and my gran drove me to the airport when it was time to leave, me and gran were in tears so we both hugged her good bye as I walked to the plane and sat on it.

4 hours later

I then got off the plane and went to the train station and had to wait for 1 hour and then got on the train

8 hours later

After I got off the train a taxi man asked if I was Nina Martian and that I was American of course. He took me to his car and drove off

"Where do I drop you off at?" he asked and then I looked in the folder and replied

"House of Anubis" I yelled proudly

"Okay and we are here" he said and parked the car and took off to the house I ran after him

"Hey wait up" I yelled and accidently bumped into a girl "sorry" I mumbled and ran to him and paid him $10

"Cherry on then by the way thank you" he said walking away

"You're welcome" I yelled and then turned around and saw the house I walked near the door it magically open and I turn and I see victor

"Isn't the bell working?" he asked in an angry tone

"I do not know I-"I said and was cut off by victor

"Do you do that often?" he asked angrily

"Well we do it in America" I replied

" you are late" he yelled

"well actually we did not know about the Scholarship till-" and he cut me off again

"I do not care why you are late" he said after cutting me off again

"victor I hope you are giving our new member of this house your warmest welcome or as it can be hello sweetie I am Trudy your house mother" she told victor and greeted me during yelling at him I got to have a tour and then I asked if the house has many stories and after the tour I was token to my new bed room and started to un-pack

Patricia's POV

All of a sudden joy goes with mister sweet and all of a sudden she disappears and I thought maybe she went to the house and went to my room and saw a girl and I we yelled for minutes so I picked up her blankets and throw them out the door and thets when victor went in and told us to put the stuff back and and I left

Nina's POV

After Patricia left victor told me that supper will be ready in ten minutes so I did my bed and walked down and introduce myself "hi I'm Nina Martian I'm from America" I said happily

"Hi" said a guy

"Hello space girl or may I speak your language bleep blop blopp " said a weird boy I was like what the hell

"SUPPER!" yelled Trudy

We sat down and a girl comes over and says "that is my seat"

"Oh sorry do you wan-"I was cut off by her

"Where's mick?"

"I do not know who you are so-"so I just sat down and Patricia talks and then there was a little food fight so I put my hair in a ponytail but then Patricia pours water on my lap and it shrunk 2 minutes later I am told that there is a phone call for me so I went and got answered it was gran. We talked and I cried and Fabian came to see if I was okay and I left to put on a new shirt and I came down stairs till it was time for bed. I was in the bathroom and wipe the steam that's when the girls came in we had a little fight and were told to go to bed so we did.

:) What should next chapter be about? Review to find out so R&R. just PM me for any questions. Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey so I want you to know that this is my way of season 1 and 2. So I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Chapter 2: Nina meets Sarah

Nina POV

When I woke up I got ready for school after I got ready I walked outside. I then saw an old lady so I ran to her "are you okay" I asked as I held her hand

"I know this place I used to live her" Sarah said

"No it is part of a school" I tell her "why don't you tell me your name and were you live and I will take you there"

"My name is Sarah" she whispered she then told me where she lived so I took her.

Patricia POV

"Where is the new girl?" I asked

" she went to school early" Fabian said

"oh so she is a geek as well" I said angrily

" no I think it is to get away from us because it was mean to be like that to her" Fabian yelled

"yeah me too" mara said

Nina POV

Me and Sarah get to her bed and she then hands me a locket and after school after lights out Patricia made me go inside the attic were I stayed and then victor came and all of a sudden I was In a certain room and after he left I figured out what the locket did. When I opened it again and saw red eyes.

Amber POV

Me and Fabian went to see if nina was okay but all of a sudden the door open and it was nina she was okay! We were all happy.

The next day

Nina POV

Patricia POV

I asked nina if she brought anything down and she did so and then amber asked her what happen to her mom and dad and nina told us her parents died in a car accident when she was little and she started to cry.

:) I know it is short but review should I go straight to prom or not tell me okay? Or just PM me :)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: so I will not do every single episode I was thinking of just skipping to the prom so this chapter is the prom. And maybe make Nina pregnant at chapter 4.

Chapter 3: the prom

Amber POV

So I and the girls were getting ready for the prom Nina did her hair in curls. Patricia had her hair straitened. Mara curled her hair. And I put mine a curly side ponytail. So then we got into our dresses. Nina's dress was a dark purple with a small black jacket. Mara's dress was a strapless black and white dress. Patricia's dress was black and blue. Mine was a blue dress. Once we were done we walked down the stairs smiling when the boy's mouths were dropping down. We went to the prom and sibuna went to the history classroom we find out Rufus is there and he grabs Nina and tries to make a run for it but Fabian stops him and the fire ants start flying and I catch it Nina ended up with so Jerome made her throw it and she ran to Fabian scared to death so that's how I knew I would pick them king and queen I went up and said "your queen is Nina Martian and your king is Fabian Rutter" they both were surprised and it was a slow dance and while dancing the KISSED we all cheered the both blushed like tomatoes.

Later that night

Nina's POV

He started to kiss me with passion and I un did his clothes and he did the same to me, we had made love for 1 hour and we fell asleep and we cuddled while sleeping.

2 weeks later

I ran to the bath room and threw up but Fabian held my hair from my face as I was throwing up. I asked him to hand me my bag. I was said and he asked what was wrong "I'm late" he looked at me "my period is late" I finished and I asked Trudy if she would take to the doctor and the appointment is tomorrow. And I am nervous so is Fabian.

:) I hope you enjoyed it please review what you think should happen in chapter 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: pregnant?

Nina's POV

2 weeks later

I ran to the bath room and threw up but Fabian held my hair from my face as I was throwing up. I asked him to hand me my bag. I was said and he asked what was wrong "I'm late" he looked at me "my period is late" I finished and I asked Trudy if she would take to the doctor and the appointment is tomorrow. And I am nervous so is Fabian.

The next day

Fabian's POV

"Nina you ready" I yelled u the stairs

"Hold on" Nina yelled "coming"

As Nina walked down the stairs she gave me a kiss.

At the doctors

Doctor G's POV

"Hello Nina how are you?" I asked

"Hi I think that I am pregnant" Nina answered

"Okay I need you to take this test please" I asked

"Sure but what do I do?" she questioned

"Well you need to pee on the stick in order to find out" I answered

"Okay" she answered while walking out

4 minutes later

Nina comes back and we wait for 31 minutes

31 minutes

"Nina you are pregnant" I told her

"Thanks doctor G"

At the house

Nina's POV

Nina sat there scared "neens don't you have something to share?" asked Trudy

"yeah guys I'm pregnant and Fabian is the father" I whispered

Then all of a sudden amber gave me a bear hug.

Okay I know it is short but review what should happen make me smile please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a miscarriage?

Nina is now 7 weeks pregnant

Nina POV

I was in my room and that I already have a bump and today we find out how many we are having! I was excited to see it.

"Neens you ready?" Fabian called up the steps

"Yeah coming fabes" I yelled and came down the steps

At the doctors

Doctor's POV

"Miss Martian you are having triplets" I told Nina while smiling

"thank you very much" Nina said and then left

Later that night

Nina POV

"TRUDY I'M BLEDDING" I yelled

"Nina dear I think you're having a miscarriage" Trudy says "lets get you to the hospital"

"okay" I said

At the hospital

"miss Martian" a nurse called

Me and Trudy walk up and I find out I miscarriage one baby so I only have two I told Fabian he felt bad but at least I am still pregnant.

I know it is short but review i need ideas


	6. i need ideas

Hey so this is not a real chapter this is an authors note because I need an idea of what should happen so review if not beware if I get an idea I would update today :) so you better review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: telling family

Nina's POV

Today Fabian and I talked about telling gran and Mr. &Mrs. Rutter.

"Let's call your gran first" Fabian offered

"okay" I said and started to dial the number and gran answered

Grans Phone call: Nina and gran

"hello?"

"hi gran"

"Nina dear how are you?"

"I'm good gran I have something to tell you"

"Go ahead dear"

"Gran I am pregnant and it's Fabian's"

"Oh dearie it's okay does Fabian know?"

"Yes he is actually here with me"

"hi Nina's gran"

"hi Fabian dearie how are?"

"great you"

"I am wonderful now listen, you better take good care of Nina okay"

"yes I will"

"now have you told your family?"

"no we have to call"

"well go ahead"

"okay bye Nina's gran"

"Bye dear"

"bye gran"

"bye Nina"

End of phone call:

Now Fabian's parents phone call: Fabian and his mom

"hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Fabie how are you and Nina"

"Great"

"whats wrong sweetie"

"Nina's pregnant and I'm the father"

"WHAT! What the fuck? What the hell? Your only 16! Oh shit someone tell me this isn't happening" Then we hear a thud

"Well didn't that go well" I say sarcastically

"yup" Fabian sarcastically

We ended laughing and hung up the phone and I started to mock his mom which made him laugh

Hey guys that's chapter 6 and review oh and I made up fabie!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Nina is 7 weeks pregnant and chapter 6 dragon of love wrote the part when Fabian mom goes crazy so thanks sis.

Chapter 7

Nina's POV

"neens you ready?" Fabian called

"yeah I'm coming" I yelled running down the stairs but suddenly tripped but Fabian caught me before I got hurt. We went out to the cab and Fabian asked "who knows?" "well you, me, Trudy, victor, the teachers, Mr. sweet, gran, and your parents." I answered

At the doctors

Doctor's POV

After the nurse called Ms. Martian I went in. "hello Ms. Martian how are you?" I asked

"I'm great you?" she asked proudly

"I'm wonderful now I will put this gel but beware its cold" I said snickering because she shivered as I put it on her

Nina POV

As he put the cold gel I shivered because it was cold.

"well it looks like there are 4 babies congrats" he said I was shocked so we knew we had to tell the others soon

I looked at Fabian who was shocked like me and we left to get a taxi

The ride

"4 little ones" I whispered

"I know so when we telling?" he asked

"tonight?" i asked worried

"sure" he said

At the house dinner time

"guys Nina is pregnant" Fabian said and amber went squealing

"FABINA" amber yells

"what the HELL amber" yelled Jerome

"okay how many?" asked mara

"um quadruplets" I said scared

"wow four kids have fun" Jerome teased and then Mara slapped him hard

"ow" Jerome squealed which made every one laugh


	9. AN

A/n: if you are confused PM me and Nina thought she was having triplets at the first but turns out she was having 5 babies and miscarriage 1 baby. I need ideas like should I skip to 5 months? So review and if I get 5 reviews today I will update today. :) SO REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE TODAY!

:) THANKS


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: the engagement

a/n: sorry for not writing for 5 days and please review,

Nina's POV

"Nina Martin I love you and I love our children but will you marry me?" Fabian asks

"Oh hell to the no" Joy says popping in

"I wil-"I start to say but got cut off

"Won't but I will Fabes" Joy exclaims

"excuse me I was talking to Nina!" Fabian exclaimedzc

"Yes" I reply

"Yay yeah Fabina in the house!" Amber screams popping in landing on Joy doing some weird dancing

"Da fuck" Jerome says at the table

"NO SWEARING" Trudy yells from upstairs

"Okay fuck, ass, shit, bitch, ass hole, jack ass, seal!" Eddie yells

"Seal?" Patrica asks

"Phoque is seal in French which sounds like fuck" Eddie explains

"Oh…seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal, seal,"Patrica sings skipping into the kitchen

"Da fuck" Jerome says at the table

"Nina is that an engagement ring?" Trudy asked

"yes" I answered

"who proposed to you Nina?"

"um Fabian" I responded super scared

"congrats lets tell victor" Trudy squealed

"tell me what?" victor walks in confused

"Nina and Fabian are getting married" Trudy screams

"well that's great since Nina is pregnant!" victor said

"wait Nina is pregnant with my man's baby?!" joy yells

"yep" I responded

"you are such a slut Nina!" joy yells and I start to run away crying

Fabian POV

After joy calls Nina a slut I ran after Nina and cried and once she was once in my arms she claimed down and smiled at me I smiled back and kissed her forehead and said that she was going to say the pledge allegiance

**The pledge allegiance **

I pledge Allegiance to the flag

of the United States of America

and to the Republic for which it stands,

one nation under God, indivisible,

with Liberty and Justice for all.

AND DONE THE PLEDGE OF ALLEGANCE

"wow I like that lets do it together

THE PLEDGE OF ALLEGANCE (Nina and Fabian together)

I pledge Allegiance to the flag

of the United States of America

and to the Republic for which it stands,

one nation under God, indivisible,

with Liberty and Justice for all.

AND DONE THE PLEDGE OF ALLEGANCE

SO REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL EHAT SHE SHOULD HAVE AND NAMES MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Nina's favorite music

Nina's POV

I started to play bella which is on my I pod

You know i love you,

You know you care.

Guess what the red head,

Is coming here.

You are my Bella,

You have my heart

And i dont want to see you get ripped apart,

So you and eddy,

Girl quit playin

He´s too old for you

I'm just sayin.

So please hop onto my bike

Cause that dude is

One thundered and fife

And now i'm like.

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Oh for you

I would done whatever.

And it's his faut if he don't like things I remember.

He's trying to play it cool,

But why's he in school.

Girl this eddy thing

Is just a petty fling

And i'm on all fours

Baby pet me

And just hold me,

And scold me

But don't forget me

You should get a grip, grip, grip...

I'll handle clouds,

But I just can't fight with an eclipse

And i'm like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

...

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, no

Like

Bella, Bella, Bella, oh

Thought you'd always be mine

I'm the air

He's a drug

But now i see

You can't live without his love

I'm gone

Then came on my lullaby

I promised to love you

Everyday of forever

This I swear, to you

I love you.

Without you I would die,

This I know is true.

You stole my heart

And I won't ever let you go.

Go to sleep, little one

You are so precious to me

You are safe, in my arms

Safe from any harm.

You are heaven's gift to me

There is nothing to fear while I'm here

Now close your eyes

And dream

You are the most beautiful soul to me

You never see yourself

As clearly as I do.

And while you sleep, close holding me.

I'll tell you a little secret,

That your dreams will only know

I loved you when I first saw you

I vowed to never let you get away

Sometimes when I stay

I hear you call my name

Only to hear it, in your dreams

One day I'll ask you to be with me

But until then I'll dream

Even though I can't sleep

You will never understand what you mean to me

You are, my life

Before you I was lost.

And as I see you sleep now,

I'll let you know somehow

Saving you, saved me

My heart is yours to keep

Now sleep

Then went on mine by taylor swift

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left the small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh oh ohh

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

And you took me by surprise

You said I'll ever leave you alone

You said

I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

(Hold on, make it last)

(Hold on, never turn back)

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?

(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now

(Yes, yes) and I can see it

I can see it now

then I played this is me by demi lavoto

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

to let you know

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Please review


	12. another note

**Another note**

**Hey guys you ether review or vote on my poll or I won't update very soon okay so listen okay and PM if you have any questions okay so I hope you enjoy this and read my others story's and you do a great job and I will be the happiest person in the world I don't care if you are not a member because you can still write a review so write one and I will be updating as soon as I can! :) so review I am begging you so pretty please with a cherry on the top review I will be very happy SO REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10: 2 boys & 2 girls

a/n: Nina is now 6 months.

Fabian POV

"neens you ready?" I yelled up the stairs

"yeah hold on" Nina yelled and came down the steps in a yellow shirt and green skirt

The taxi came and Nina went in then I went into the taxi Nina now looked like she was caring 1 planet

The Anubis house is being built bigger and me and Nina and the four kids we made in one room.

At the doctors doctor's POV

"Nina and Fabian you are having two boys and two girls now what are the names?" I asked

"um Emily and mike and Kevin and Mia" Nina responded

At the house

Nina's POV

"We are having 2 boys and two girls named Emily, mike, Kevin, mia" I told the others and amber told me she's taking me shopping for clothes for the 4 little ones

1 hour later

We came back and had a lot of clothes and we put them away

Thanks guys for reading I know you want me to continue but review and I am making her have them next chapter okay and more reviews quicker update :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11: Nina has the quads

a/n: guys this is the last chapter and this is the birth and it's may 13th. Ps. In the story.

Nina's POV

the day before her due date at 10:00 PM

me and Fabian were in his room when I all of a sudden went into labor and I told Fabian to get Trudy and when we got to the hospital. I had a lot of pain then the others came and asked if I was okay and I was in a lot of pain and I was a total bitch to them because I yelled at them and I felt bad and told them that I was sorry.

The next day at noon I was told I was having a C-section and at 12:11 Kevin was born, at 12:12 mia was born, at 12:13 mike was born, at 12:14 Emily was born.

I know its short but like I care but I hope you enjoyed and read my other stories and I will be happy arriverderci (it means bye in Italian)


	15. sequel is up

Hey so I put up a sequal read it and tell me what you think


	16. it is called?

It is called two years later


End file.
